High Collars
by Rilianne
Summary: Kido finds a wonderful reason the like the high neck of her jacket. {First Person; Dirty humor; mention of stuff; 'morning after' fanfic; KanoKido}


The griddle sizzled softly as I carefully turned the pancakes over, one side now a perfect golden brown. It was probably an odd time to be eating pancakes but after having crawled out of bed so late, breakfast at noon didn't sound like such a bad idea. The apartment was especially quiet and the bright sunlight filled the kitchen, almost blinding me when I turned around to grab the coffee mug I'd been drinking from. I sighed softly and stretched my arms up above my head, releasing some of the tension in my back and then taking another swig of my coffee. My muscles were sore and every movement irritated some part of my body.

Last night was a mess and I sincerely hoped that it wouldn't come up in discussion but with Seto and Marry already having left, there was no reason for him to filter any of his thoughts. Again, I sighed, and pulled the pancakes off the griddle, onto the plate I had set next to it on the counter. I stood for a minute groggily staring at the steaming food before yawning.

I could feel myself frown when I realized that he still wasn't awake. When _would_ he get up? I checked the clock on the microwave and then poked my head into the hallway, peering down at my room at the far end. The door was shut tightly and the light was still off… I strained my ears in an attempt to hear any noise but there was nothing.

I rolled my eyes and stood up straight, _it's not a surprise he's more tired than I am…_ I then headed back into the kitchen to begin eating. I pushed my sleeves up—the long sand colored sleeves hung surprisingly a little bit past my wrists—and made myself a plate, leaving the other fluffy pancakes for him. I pulled open the silverware drawer and grabbed what I needed, looking up and jumping lightly. A sleepy blonde stood in the doorway rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand.

His jagged hair was even messier than normal and his boxers hung awkwardly on his frame as if he'd thrown them on in a hurry. He yawned loudly and then looked at me, blinking a few times and then giving me a drowsy smile.

"Good morning," I started, still attempting to get my heart to stop beating so quickly. He glanced around the kitchen, sniffing softly.

"Pancakes?" he questioned, wandering over to the plates sat on the counter.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving…" He replied with a simple nod and grabbed a pancake from the top of one of the stacks, nibbling on the corner but sputtering and nearly dropping it when he realized how hot it was. I suppressed a laugh and pulled another fork from the drawer, holding it out for him. He turned to me with a pout and set the pancake back down, grabbing the fork.

He turned back to the plate and poked at the pancakes with the utensil; I took the opportunity and stepped around him to the other plate, picking it up and motioning with my head for him to follow me to sit down at the table. Setting my food on the hard wood surface, I pulled my chair out and sat, watching as he did the same beside me.

As soon as the pancakes had cooled, he dug in, finishing it much faster than I could—or would. He stretched his arms in a similar manner to how I had earlier, indicating that I wasn't the only sore one. I glanced over at him to see his cat-like eyes narrow in on me and a grin spread on his lips. He rested his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his hands, rocking forward slightly.

"You know, Kido…" he began, causing me to sigh unpleasantly as I finished my bite.

"What?"

"Last night…" He really wasn't at all subtle about topics such as this and I could feel my cheeks start burning at the mention. I frowned and glared down at my plate, purposefully not making eye contact. As if last night wasn't embarrassing enough, he just _had_ to bring it up. He chuckled, lowering his head in his hands so he could get a better look at my face.

I glared at him from the corner of my eye but this seemed to only encourage him more.

"What?" he laughed louder now, "Don't want me to bring it up~?" This time, I looked up at him fully—my face becoming even redder in the process.

"No. I'd prefer if you didn't."

"I was just going to compliment you, _Danchou_ ," he smirked, saying the leader title so sarcastically that I had the urge to hit him right there.

I froze however, _what did he mean by that?_ My expression must've turned confused because he leaned closer and whispered so that not even the walls could hear. His voice was silky and his comment made my entire body go warm like I was on fire.

He laughed and took the opportunity to plant a kiss on my lips before retracting himself and sitting back down in his seat, back pressed against the back of the chair and smirk growing steadily. I reached out angrily to grab him but he scooted away with another laugh.

"Don't be so flustered, Kido~" he mocked, "I liked it~" Embarrassed, I turned away from him, picking forcefully at my pancakes that remained on my plate. Behind me I heard movement and before I could react, arms wrapped around my upper half and then a face nuzzled into my shoulder. I tensed and could feel his silent, breathy laugh against my neck.

"Would you stop it?" I asked, trying in vain to sound irritated. My pulse was far too quick to be healthy and seemingly all of the blood in my body had rushed up into my cheeks. That was impossible, I knew that, but somehow he always managed to get this reaction out of me.

"No… I don't wanna…" I sighed and after a few more moments, gave in and leaned back against him. I could feel him smile and his arms loosened on me, sliding further down so they rested more on my waist than on my chest. We sat like that for some time, it was comfortable and the silence was peaceful. Finally, he spoke up, whispering again.

"I love you." It didn't necessarily catch me off guard, but I practically stuttered out my response.

"I-I love you, too…" Then, he let go of me and stood, leaning over the back of the chair and brushing some of my hair away from my neck. His smile was sincere and I smiled back slightly awkwardly.

"Hey, Kido…" he started, running a finger along my collarbone.

"Wh-what?" His finger stopped and I could feel that the skin beneath it was sore.

"That's gonna leave a nasty mark tomorrow~" With that, he laughed, stood and began clearing the table. _What is he talking about?_ I wandered to the bathroom, confused by his comment. However, I knew exactly what he meant when I looked at my reflection to find a large, pink-ish welt forming. Again my face flushed and I groaned as I buried my face in my hands.

I suppose I'm glad my jacket has a high neck.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for not posting anything in a while, I've been extremely busy this month and haven't gotten much done. Also, I'm sorry but Road Trip may not be updated for a short while as I am needing to finish the 30+ oneshots that I have in progress and because**_ _ **I'm delaying having to end my precious story**_ _ **. Either way, I'm sorry if this wasn't something you enjoyed with the slightly dirty humor at the end. Thank you as always for taking the time to read my stories and I hope you'll look forward to the neck one.**_


End file.
